


Snowmen

by Pinestar



Series: Hold Me [10]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Café, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Post-Sonic Forces, Short, Snowball Fight, Snowman by Sia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: Frolicking in the snow, Sonic isn't lonely anymore.
Relationships: Mighty the Armadillo/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Hold Me [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981610
Kudos: 4





	Snowmen

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being based several years apart, Snowmen is the direct companion to Snowman. I recommend reading Snowman first, as there are subtle references you may not pick up without the background knowledge.

Laughter filled the air, as well as snowballs. People ran around the snowy park, throwing snowballs at each other and making snow forts. 

Sitting above the chaos they had caused were Mighty and Sonic snickering as they lobbed the snowballs Sonic dashed down to get snow for into the crowd. No one knew the hero and detective were sniping people from the enclosed play equipment. Sonic had thrown the first ball and Mighty the second. From there, chaos had ruled the previously calm park. 

Satisfied that the battle would continue for hours without them, the snickering couple snuck off, making good use of Sonic's powers to go to another park to cause chaos. They did it again and again, until every park in New Station Square was engaged in deadly snowball battles. 

They were quite proud of themselves as they drank hot chocolate in their favourite cafe. It was warm and quiet. Sonic watched the cars go by, watched people rushing from place to place, never slowing enough to see the beauty of the world around them. Shaking his head, Sonic looked over to the armadillo on the other side of the booth. 

Mighty was thoroughly distracted by the sights outside, and didn't notice his azure lover's gaze. Sonic felt like a lovesick teenager all over again, his stomach swarmed with butterflies and a blush painted his already pink face red. He smiled dreamily, and when Mighty looked at him, the armadillo flushed from his loving gaze. Sonic's heart overflowed with adoration for the man in front of him, and his hand reached for the other's on its own accord. 

Sitting in a small, warm cafe, the smell of chocolate and coffee, with his beloved staring at him with love glittering in his emerald eyes and dancing on his lips that were upturned in a small smile, Mighty had never heard of a more picturesque scene. It seemed to be something taken right out of a Christmas romance movie, but somehow so much _better_.

The detective had never believed in gods, not even believing that Chaos was a god, but this, this made him think for a moment that, maybe, just _maybe_ Sonic truly was an angel sent from above. He could almost see a halo floating above the hedgehog and large wings draped on the seat. 

The armadillo was struck dumb by how _pretty_ his lovely boyfriend was, eyes wide and a bright blush on his face. Sonic giggled, raising Mighty’s hand to his face and kissing the armadillo’s gloved knuckles, all the while maintaining eye contact. 

“I’ll love you forever” Mighty said breathlessly, tears coming to his eyes. Placing his cup down, the hero gently wiped the tears from his face, thumb tracing hidden scars. 

“Please don't cry tears now, it's Christmas baby.” Sonic whispered, leaning across the table to softly kiss him. 

Mighty chuckled, “I want you to know I'll never leave”

“My snowman and me, huh?”

“Yep. Now don't shed a tear” 

“I'm not the one crying, red.” Sonic said with a raised brow. 

“I know I just…wanted to make sure.” 

Laughing softly, Sonic shook his head, mirth twinkling in his eyes. “C’mon, you ready to go?” 

Mighty quickly downed the rest of his drink before standing, pulling Sonic up with him. They left the cafe, nodding to the staff. “So, where are we terrorising next, doll?” 

“I'm thinking about a Chao Garden, get the little ones battle experience, y’know?”

Mighty laughed, loud and bright. “Yep. The Chao Keepers won't know what hit ‘em.” 

This Christmas, Sonic didn't feel lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This, like Snowman, was inspired by 'Snowman' by Sia, using slightly modified lyrics from the song in some parts of dialogue.


End file.
